Never a failure always a lesson
by Twilight-lili 8
Summary: Comment faire quand on est confronter à son amour quand il est un loup garou et que je suis la fille d'Edward et de Bella? L'histoire de Carlie qui tombe amoureuse d'un loup garou " La Vie est faite de choix. Oui ou Non. Continuer ou Abandonner. Se Relever ou Rester à terre. Certains choix compte plus que d'autres. Aimer ou Haïr. Etre un Héro ou un Lâche. Ce Battre ou se Rendre
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, alors voilà j'écris ma première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Mon histoire s'inspire de Twilight mais avec des petits changements, mon histoire se passe quelque année après le tome 4, la fille de Bella et Edward ne s'appelle pas Renesmée mais Carlie, elle n'est pas imprégnée de Jacob mais Jacob est son meilleur ami, et Carlie n'a jamais vu les autres indiens

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ma fiction va vous plaire, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Nous étions en pleine hiver, et j'étais dehors comme toujours avec ma famille à nous battre dans la neige, tout le monde s'amusait, les boules de neige volaient à vitesse vampirique et j'étais obligée de me cacher derrière mon père pour ne pas me recevoir ces boulets de canons lancer par mon chère oncle Emmett. Tout le monde riaient au éclat de cette situations mais je fus obligée de rentrer vu que le temps devenais de plus en plus insupportable, malgré que je sois demi vampire j'avais du mal à tenir sous ce temps de décembre à Forks ou il devait faire dans les alentour de -18°c, donc je dus rentrer dans la grande villa sous les huer de mes oncles, mais je pouvais pas faire autrement j'avais vraiment froid et mes orteils commençaient a devenir limite des glaçons. Je me fis un thé bien chaud et je m'enrobas de ma couverture en laine que m'avais tricoter ma grand mère Esmée, d'ailleurs cette dernière rentra et ce mis avec moi à regarder les autres joué dans la neige.

Derrière la clairière où été ma famille se trouvait une imposante foret, depuis toute petite je n'avais jamais eu le droit d'aller très loin dedans et à chaque fois que j'y étais je sentais des regards oppressants derrière moi, mes parents ne m'ont jamais autoriser à m'enfoncer bien loin dans cette forêt qui je ne sais pour quoi la forêt m'attirais énormément, la seul personne que je voyais surgir de temps en temps c'était Jacob l'amie de maman qui étais un loup garou et que j'adorais !

Des fois quand papa n'étais pas là je m'isolais avec Jacob et il me racontait tout ce qu'il y avait à travers la forêt, les autres loup garou et la Push qui longeait les falaises qui donne sur l'océan. J'en rêver, mais je fus arrêter dans mes penser quand je vus le regard persistant de mon père à travers la baie vitré, et oui mon père qui lisait dans mes penser mais j'avais de la chance, j'avais obtenu un pouvoir comme ma mère,je pouvais bloquer les visions de mon père pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir dans mon esprit, il m'a fallu des mois pour contrôler ce pouvoir et je peux aussi transmettre des images à mes proches par la penser.

J'en avais marre des fois de la surprotection de ma famille, j'étais considérer comme une duchesse par mes tantes et ma grand mères mais par contre j'avais une très bonne éducation, en plus du lycée j'avais le droit à des cours intensif de Jasper et de Papa pour avoir une très bonne culture générale) et j'ai eu le droit à lire une bonne partie de la grande bibliothèque familiale et je sais jouée du violon et du piano. Mais tous sa je m'en fou j'aime plus que tout essayer de développer mes dons et mes petites capacités de vampire.

Le lendemain matin je me levais à 6h30 comme tous les matins pour aller au lycée car même si j'ai que 7ans j'en parais 10 de plus, après mon petit déjeuner préparer par ma charmante mère je partie toute seule dans ma super petite Mini Cooper rouge, sur la route je pris mon amie Lily, je pouvais pas dire que c'était ma meilleure amie car elle ne me connais pas tous mes secrets mais je l'aimer beaucoup en rentrant dans la voiture elle me dit

-Carlie ! J'ai appelée le lycée ce matin et la prof de Physique n'est pas là ! Alors on a une heure de libre

-Oh trop cool, mais on va où ? Chez toi ?

-Non je pensais à un petit café qui est en bas de Forks prêt de la Push.

-Oui !

Je mis quelque temps à lui dire ma réponse mais j'étais tellement exciter à savoir que j'allais enfin voir ce petit endroit où vivais Jacob et tout les autres loups.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire

* * *

Nous arrivons toutes les deux de très bonne humeur mais au moment ou nous nous mettions en chemin pour aller au café, Lily vit une librairie juste à côté en me supplia d'y passer avant d'aller au café, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rentrer dans ce magasin ou j'en suis sur qu'elle m'expliquera à chaque rayon les livres qu'elle avait déjà lu et qu'il faudra que je lise. Alors je decida de l'attendre dehors comme une conne, quelques passants à la peau typé indien passais devant moi sans me regarder pour autant, il commençait vraiment à neigé alors je décida de me bouger un peu pour pas devenir un glaçon, alors je me mis à longer les falaises, alors que je marchais depuis au moins 10 minutes mais tout d'un coup je sentis une mains me serrer le bras et me retournas je compris directement que c'était Jacob vu la force de la personne qui m'avait empoigner le bras.

-Mais Carlie, mais qu'est ce que tu fou ici ? Mais tes malade !

_Mais non Jake, regarde j'ai réussi à venir enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'envie de venir içi ! Bon tu me fais visité ? Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, mais c'est à ce moment que je vis sa mine grave.

J'étais déçu j'aurais imaginée qu'il soit content autant que je l'étais qu'il me prenne fort dans ces bras et qu'il me fasse visité tous, qu'il me présente ces amis et que je passe la journée dont j'eus rêver. Mais au lieu de sa il étais là planter devant moi à rien dire, mais il reprit tout d'un coup sa colère :

_Putain mais Carlie si tes parents apprennent que tu es ici, il te tuerons ou tu sera consigné à vie !

Mais je m'en fou je vais pas rester chez moi à attendre que les siècles passe ! Et puis je pensais qu sa te ferais plaisir de me voir mais au lieu de sa tu me hurle dessus comme une grosse merde !

_Carlie ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir mais il faut vite que tu parte, de cette endroit, ici c'est la zone des loups, voilà pourquoi tu n'a pas le droit d'être ici, Carlie pars vite avant qu'ils lisent dans mes penser !

_Mais de qui ? Les autres loup ? Mais tu sais je m'en fou, j'ai toujours eu envie d'être ici et c'est pas ça eux qui vont me faire bouger d'où je suis

_Merde Carlie arrête de faire ta gamine et dégage.

_Jacob ?!

C'était une voix grave qui venait de prononcer son prénom, je me retournas et vis un homme de la même couleur de peau que Jacob, encore plus musclé et plus grand, il avait un assez beau visage qui donnais confiance mais des qu'il me vit, je vis son visage ce contracter, si il aurait pu il m'aurais tué des yeux, les hommes à coter de lui réagir pareil que lui, ils gonflèrent tous le torse en signe de force et ils me lacère à tour de rôle des regards noir, à moi et à Jacob

_Mais Jacob qu'est ce que tu fou ici avec une sangsue ? Dit un des hommes

J'avais toujours eu horreur de ce surnom idiot que nous donner les gens alors je me mis directement sur la défensive

_Déjà je suis pas une sangsue, mais je suis un demi-vampire et oui je suis là, sa te pose un problème ?

_Tu es la fille de Bella ? Mais.. Tu es au courant du traiter non ?

_Non répondis-je automatiquement.

Ma réponse les figea sur place comme si je leur avait donner un coup de point dans le ventre et Jacob soupira.

Je fixais tout les indiens devant moi, mais je remarquer qu'un me fixais plus particulièrement il était magnifique, il avait de beau yeux brun, sa musculature était juste magnifique ni trop ni assez, il avait les cheveux couleur cuir, tout étais magnifique, son visage on aurais dit un dieux tombé sur terre, je ne pouvais pas lâché son regard, j'avais juste envie de rester là pendant des heures à le regarder et plonger mes yeux dans les siens pour n'en plus finir, voilà pourquoi j'étais attiré par cette endroit, je savais que je rencontrerais le plus bel homme que je connaisse et l'homme que, je pense, je ne pourrais pas lâché de si tôt

Mais d'un coup mon plaisir fut de court durer, Jacob m'attrapa et il me mit derrière lui. Et il commença à crier :

-Mais putain Paul ! Non pas elle tu sais qui elle est ? Tu pouvais t'imprégner de toute les filles de la terre mais pas elle !

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus merci de me laisser un petit Reviews avec vos impression


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il c'était passé, Jacob m'avait mis derrière lui, comme si j'étais une petite chose qu'il fallait protéger du mal, je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi, je n'avais rien fais je regardais juste le garçon en face de moi et lui me regardait. Nous étions dans une bulle avant que Jacob intervienne, nous étions bien, plonger dans le regard l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir décrocher ou rompre la bulle dans laquelle nous étions tout les deux, mais tout ça avait été coupé par Jacob. Il me cachait de lui, ses larges épaules ne me permettaient plus de voir la personne qui m'attirait tant. Jacob se mit à trembler, je connaissais ces tremblement, cela présageait sa mutation en loup. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter ces mots :  
- Pas elle, pas elle, pas elle ...  
- Jack, calmes toi, calmes toi ! Le suppliais-je !  
Mais rien ni fit, Jacob se transforma en un loup roux et dans la seconde qui suivie Paul se transforma en un grand loup gris. Les loups se mirent à se battre, leur gueule s'entre choquèrent, je vis Sam courir vers moi pour me protéger. Il me souleva du sol et me mis à l'abri , plus loin de cet impressionnant combat qui se déroulait devant moi. Sam criait des indications à tout le monde présent, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'entendre à cause des bruits du combat mais je vis un moment qu'il me désigna et je vis aussi les autres garçons s'approcher de moi. Derrière les deux loups s'étaient arrêtés et avaient inclinés leur tête vers Sam. Les trois hommes arrivèrent près de moi avec un sourire désolé ; le plus jeune en âge pris la parole :  
- Salut ! Moi c'est Seth, et voici Quil, Embry et Jared.  
Les quatre hommes étaient tous typés. Ils devaient tous faire à peu près une ou deux tête de plus que moi sauf Seth, il était un tout petit peu plus petit que les autre et il paressait plus jeune. Celui qui devait être Jared prit la parole :  
- Euh on est désolé de ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais tu sais Jacob à eu raison de s'énerver, il te considère comme sa petite sœur et Paul vient de s'imprégner de toi alors que tu es un vampire.  
- Demi-vampire le rectifie-je.  
- Oui enfin pour nous c'est la même chose, à part que ton cœur bat et que ton sang coule dans tes veines ... Mais bon Sam nous à ordonné de t'emmener chez Emily pour parler.  
- Ok, dis-je en me mettant en route.  
J'avais tellement peur, tout était inconnu, je ne savais pas quoi faire, que penser de tout ça , qu 'allais-je faire ? Au bout de 10 minutes de marche nous arrivions vers une maison rouge, une odeur de pain chaud s'en dégageait. Une femme en sortit, elle était assez petite et toute la partie gauche de son visage était marquée par des traces de griffures profondes. Je n'osais pas la fixer très longtemps car je sais ce que s'est d'être fixée par les autres qui te décrivent les moindres marques de ton visage et je n'avais pas envie qu 'elle se sente offensée.  
Arriver à sa hauteur elle me salua d'un faible sourire et j'en fis de même.  
- Oh mais ça sent bon dit donc ! S'exclama Embry tout sourire en se jetant sur les petit pain chaud qu'avait fait Emily.  
- Oui vas y sers toi, sers toi aussi avant qu'il dévore tout me lança t-elle. Mais où est Jacob, Paul et Sam ? Nous dit-elle.  
- Paul s'est imprégné de la fille de Bella et d'Edward, et ça n'a pas plus à Jacob alors il se sont battus.  
Emily était bouche bée devant moi et ne savait plus quoi dire.  
- En faite on ne sait même pas ton prénom ! Me lança Quil qui rompit le silence qui s'était placé entre nous.  
- Carlie dis-je faiblement ne sachant pas quoi rajouter.  
Cela faisait 30 minutes que j'étais chez Emily, les garçons étaient autour de la table à lancer des paris de qui entre Jacob et Paul seraient le plus blessé. Emily était en train de faire la vaisselle et je lui donnais un coup de main pour m'occuper et éviter à penser à tout ce qui était arrivé, et tout ce qui allait se passer. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je me tourna pour voir qui s'était, et je vis Jacob et Paul en train de rire tout les deux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sam était derrière et dès qu'il rentra il se jeta sur Emily pour lui faire un câlin. Jacob, lui, salua tout le monde d'un geste de la main et il se dirigea vers moi, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me caressa les joues en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
- Je suis désolé Carlie, me dit il avec une mine désolé.  
- T'inquiètes, lui-dis-je avec un maigre sourire, tu es pardonné.  
- Merci, me dit il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Paul arriva derrière alors que Jacob me lâchait et partis vers les autres. Paul me regarda et juste cela me fit craquer.  
- Désolé, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça me dit il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- J'accepte tes excuses mais ne recommence pas s'il te plaît lui dit-je avec un petit clin d'œil.  
Il me sourit à son tour et je pu admirer sa beauté.  
- Ça te dit qu'on fasse un petit tour dehors ? me dit il, et je le suivi en dehors de la maison.  
Nous passâmes une heure à parler et à rigoler en se racontant nos vies à tour de rôles et à se raconter des conneries. Puis à la fin de notre petit tour je pris mon portable pour vérifier l'heure et c'est à ce moment que je vis 60 appelles en absence de mes parents.  
- Oh merde ! criais-je. Paul il faut que je rentre vite je vais me faire défoncer !  
Alors il me raccompagna à ma voiture, au moment de notre au revoir je ne savais pas quoi faire, l'embrasser ,lui faire un câlin ; mais il me prit dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir. Il sentait tellement bon, une odeur de bois frais mélangée avec une odeur que je ne serais expliquer, puis je monta dans ma voiture et partie en direction de la maison.  
Quand je me souvenue de Lily, je freina brutalement et fis demi-tour vers le café de la Push mais je ne la vis pas et fini par refaire demi-tour en me disant qu'elle était peut être rentrée chez elle à pied ou qu'elle avait appelé quelqu'un. Alors je me remis en direction de la maison où m'attendaient, je pense, huit paires d'yeux inquiets et impatient de savoir où j'étais toute cette mâtiné. Après 15 minutes de route j'arrivais dans la petite allée. Je descendis de la voiture et monta dans le salon. Je tourna la clé dans la serrure et respira un bon coup avant de franchir la porte, je pris la direction du salon et là je vis huit status de pierre figées dans le salon qui me regardaient.


End file.
